DiddilySquat
by TheLoveStrukk
Summary: Strange title, i know. it has nothing to do with the story, i just like the word! WARNING! Chapter 9 is SAD!CHRIS/SAM Danny/Cathy
1. Intoxicating

**A/N: Thnx 4 the reviews! I'm trying to use all of your ideas (REMIX!!!), but I'm not sure how well it'll work out . . . but I hope you like it!!! This chap is sooo short. Sorry . . . END OF EVERYTHING IS PLAYING AGAIN!!! . . . yay! ~ **_**Nossida**_** is my favorite character.**

**~Taylor-365**

Intoxicating

**Sam's POV**

Amazing hair. Gorgeous blue eyes. Cute freckles. Good grades. Funny. Handsome. Nice. I can never stop looking at Chris when I start. He's wonderful. I smiled, remembering how much he missed me when that weird Santa guy took me. Cathy had filled me in. He looked so cute when he was concerned. And when he was concentrating, like now. He always looked cute. Did I mention he was cute?

Cathy tapped me on the shoulder, bringing me back to earth.

"Try not to get so intoxicated." she whispered. I looked around the clubhouse forgetting where I was.

"Sorry . . ." I said, breathing inward as I talked insead of outward and blushing. Was I holding my breath?

"I can't find anything. She's gone. This is one weird alien." said Chris. I let out a gust of breath and smiled at the sound of his perfect voice.

"What's wrong Sam? You sound a little like you're going into labor." said Danny. I frowned.

"She's fine." said Cathy.


	2. Blood is Red, Spiders are Blue pt1

**A/N: Hokey Pokey. Sorry it took so long. I'm gonna do the shadow thing again. This is short too. Sooo What should I call it? I can't think of any titles. Plz help!!! Hey, I saw that Dancing in the Dark episode. It was weird. But YAY! Sam lived!!! . . . apparently 'The Danny' doesn't dance . . .**

**~Taylor-365**

Blood is Red, Spiders are Blue, oh my GOSH I love you!!! Part 1

"Hey! I just got a signal!" said Chris. Everyone rushed to the computer. They had been waiting for two weeks to find Shadow. She was an alien, and looked like a shadow. She's never been caught in history.

"It shows . . . that she's on both sides of town?" Chris said, looking confused. The dot that marked her was in the forest one second, in the old factory another, then in the forest.

"Let's split up. Two of us at the factory, and two of us in the forest." suggested Sam.

"Good idea." agreed Cathy.

"Cathy and I will go to the factory. You and Sam can go to the forest." said Danny, talking mostly to Chris.

"It's a plan. Let's Go!" said Chris, jumping up.

**Sam's POV**

Finally I had a mission with Chris. I always got paired up with Danny. But then again, this was a bad thing, because if I said something stupid . . . that would be bad. So I just had to keep my mouth shut. Unless he asked me something. I also had to try not to look at him. Cuz' Cathy wouldn't be there to stop me.

I had gotten pretty dark. As we entered the forest, Chris took out his a-scanner. He looked all business-like. We got pretty deep, and he was a little ahead of me. He was so cute!!! _My GOSH I love you!_

"What?" he said suddenly. I froze and he stopped with me. I could feel my face grow hot.

"What did I say?" I said in a high whisper. NO! I just looked at him! Blue eyes. That's all I saw. So perfect. But confused. Yet happy.

"I'm not sure I heard it, but what you probably just thought?" he said, taking me out of my trance.

"Snap." I said still whispering. His eyes widened. I then felt something crawling up my arm.

"Did I mention how dark it is?" he said.

"How dark what is?" I said not whispering, but my voice still high.

"The sky."

"What's on my arm?"

"Don't freak out, but a really big-" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Get it off." I was whispering again.

**Chris's POV**

I slowly walked towards the spider on Sam's arm. I had to get it off. She hated spiders. I loved her so dang much. I hated to see her scared. I took the spider in my hands and put it on the ground. It scattered away.

"It's gone." I reassured her. She opened her eyes. "Thanks." I then pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too." I whispered.


	3. Blood is Red, Spiders are Blue pt2

**A/N: Thnx 4 the reviews!!! I'm leaving again! =( I'm going to Disney 4 a week. I'll miss u! This chap is short too. Sorry. This is Danny/Cathy! A chapter that's going to be long will be coming soon!!! It's Sam/Chris, and it's called ****Innocent Blood****. I luv u all!**

**~Taylor-365**

Blood is Red, Spiders are Blue, oh my GOSH I love you!

"Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" said Cathy.

"It's getting hot." replied Danny. All of a sudden, Cathy slipped and fell.

"Whoa! What? How can there be ice covering the ground if it's so warm in here?" she asked, confused.

"Ice?" said Danny, helping her up. "Now that's just weird." she took a couple steps forward, and then slipped again. But Danny caught her.

"Thanks . . ." she blushed. "Hey, look! What's that?" They ran to a piece of paper lying on the floor.

"It's in some language I don't know." said Cathy.

"Let's run tests back at the club house. But first, let's see how Chris and Sam are doing." suggested Danny

*~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~*

Chris's v-com beeped.

"Hey Danny." He said.

"Hey. We found a piece of paper with some alien language on it. But Cathy can't read it." Danny replied.

"Ok, we'll meet you at the club house." Chris finished quickly.

*~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~*

"OW!" Cathy screamed suddenly.

"What?!" said Danny.

"The paper cut me!!!" she exclaimed "What is this red stuff?"

"It's blood."

"Oh."

"It's fine." Danny hugged her. Somehow it didn't seem weird. It seemed perfect.

**A/N:I miss u already!!! I posted some more stuff on my profile so check it out!**


	4. Sick

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I had to leave again. But I'm here. SO! I think this chap might be long, but it's not ****Innocent Blood****. Luv u all!!! P.S I can get private messages now!!! And isn't it so obvious that Mrs. Rawlins likes Mr. Smith!?!?!**

**~Taylor-365**

Sick

**Chris's POV**

"WHAT?! The computer can't read it!" said Danny. "Maybe we can ask Mr. Smith."

"Ask me what?" said Mr. Smith as he walked in.

"This language." I said handing him the paper.

"Hmmm . . . nope. Sorry. I've never seen this before in my life." He said.

"You haven't?" said Cathy. "I thought you knew almost every alien language!"

"Almost all." He left the room.

"It's getting late . . . I'm going to head home. My parents are leaving for a business trip at 11, and they want me home to say bye." said Sam, noticing the time.

"Yeah," agreed Danny, "I'm gonna hit the hay.

"Me too . . ." I said.

"Where is the hay? Any why do you hit it?" said Cathy, looking around.

"It's a saying, Cath. 'Night." said Sam, leaving.

**---------------------------------------Next Day-------------------------------------**

**Danny's POV**

I think Chris was freaking out a little too much.

"Ahhh! She's still not answering!!!" he said, frustrated. Ok-A LOT!

"Chris, she's fine-"I tried to calm him down, failing.

"But she always answers her v-com!"

"Why don't you check her house?" suggested Cathy. He was out the door in seconds.

**Chris's POV**

I darted to her house. It wouldn't be weird, cuz' we've been at each other's house so many times before when our parents weren't home. I walked into the large white house.

"Sam?" No answer.

**Normal POV**

He looked in the living room, and there she was, curled up on the couch, fast asleep. She was pale and looked uncomfortable. How did she get sick so quickly? She was fine yesterday. Her v-com was gone, but Chris didn't notice.

Suddenly there was a loud beep and Sam jumped up. Apparently her mom forgot to turn her work alarm off.

"Hi . . ." she said in a hoarse voice.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Some freak came and took my v-com last night, and for some reason I'm sick now . . . what do I do?"

"I'm not sure. We don't have any extra v-coms, so you'll have to stay with one of us before we get it back."

"Ok . . ." Sam sat back down. Chris sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. They didn't have anything to do, except for wait until Shadow turned up again.

Sam cuddled into his side and her eyes began to droop. Soon she was asleep again and Chris simply stayed there with her.

Danny called on his v-com. Chris made sure that he wouldn't see him hugging Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Did you find Sam?"

"Yup. She's sick and somebody took her v-com, so I'm staying with her for a while."

"Ok. Do you need us to come over there?"

"Nah. It's fine."

"Kay, just give us a call."

"Bye." Chris shut his v-com and looked at Sam. Eventually _he_ fell asleep.


	5. Peter Pan

**A/N: Sorry I took so long . . . yup. ENJOY!!! Sorry if the Cathy/Danny part confuses you. Luv ya**

**~Taylor-365**

PETER PAN DUMPED WENDY!!! . . . And Prince Smarty Pants won't leave the freak alone. And Shadow's back.

**Cathy's POV**

I was out for a walk, since I had nothing to do. Shadow was really getting to me. Why did she have to be so mysterious? All I was worried about was failing the mission . . . actually, I had A LOT to worry about.

Danny liking Wendy

Wendy being a brat

Jeremy

Jeremy

Jeremy

Jeremy

Jeremy x1000000 to the tenth power.

So yeah. Wait . . . I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Just around the corner was Jeremy's house! Uh, Oh! TOO LATE!

"Cathy?" he said, seeing me.

"Uhhh-"

"Cathy, my love! Will you be my date for the party tonight?" the nerd asked.

"W-What party?" there was a party tonight?

"The one being held on the football field, of course!" just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I saw Danny walking down the street with Wendy.

**Danny's POV**

I was walking around, looking for Cathy, when Wendy came up to me.

"Like, Hi Danny!" she said excitedly.

"Uhhh, hi." I responded. I'm sooo glad she didn't like me!!! What a snob!

"So, like, did you hear about the, like, party tonight?" she asked.

"Uhhh . . . yeah, what about it?" I was Peter Pan and she was Wendy. Danny, carry my books, Danny, buy my lunch, Danny this, Danny that. It's like, Oh Peter, help me with this, Peter, show me how to do that, Peter DO EVERY FREAKIN' THING IN THE WORLD FOR ME!!! I was getting tired of it!

"So, like, I was wondering if you would go with me!" she asked. Suddenly, I heard something in my head.  
_HELP Jeremy wants me to go to a party with him!_ It was Cathy! And I didn't want to go with Wendy!

**Normal POV**

"I'm already going with someone!" they both said at once.

"Who?"

"Cathy!-Danny!" they then spotted each other across the street. Cathy smiled Nervously. _I hope I didn't just ruin his chance of going with Wendy!_ She thought. _Either way . . . Muahaha!_

Jeremy glared at Danny. He opened his mouth to protest, but then Cathy and Danny's v-coms went off.

"Gotta go!"

~*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*~

**Sam's POV**

I heard a v-com go off and I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on my parent's huge couch (Man, It was BIG!!!) curled up in Chris's arms. Did shadow come back? Or was it just Danny? I don't know, but I'm feeling a little better. Chris opened his eyes and looked at his v-com.

"HA!" he jumped up.

"What?" I asked, standing up.

"Shadow's back!" he then looked at me with concern. "Do you want to come?"

"Yeah." We then ran out the door.

**Wendi**

I watched as Danny ran off with Cathy. Like, that doesn't happen! That doesn't happen to _me!_ He _**DUMPED ME!!!**_ For that freak . . . Cathy. Well, I'm not letting him get away with it! Wait till' he sees what I do to his friends, Cam and Sris . . . or was it Sam and Chris?

I dialed Mark's number on my cell.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mark, it's, like, Wendi."

"What do you want?"

"You know that girl you like?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah,"

**Normal POV**

The MBC all met at the Town Square.

"Whoa, Sam! What happened to you?" asked Cathy.

"I don't know."

"Hello." Shadow came out from behind a tree.

"Uhhh . . . hi." said Danny. They lowered their blasters and Sam just stood next to Chris since she had no gear.

**Sam's POV**

I simply stood there and stared at Chris. He looked back at me and smiled. I smiled too.

"Sooo . . ." Danny was getting bored of just standing there. "What do you want anyways?" Shadow looked at me.

"HER!!!" she pointed at me. Chris tensed. Cathy looked confused, and Danny started laughing. We all looked at him.

"You don't even know her name!" he said, still cracking up. How was that funny?

"Sam!" apparently she did.

"Oh." he stopped laughing.

"Why do you want her anyway?" asked Chris, getting defensive over me. Awww, how sweet!

"Because it's the breeding season, and she must be my mate!" Shadow answered. I nearly barfed. I looked at Chris. He looked desgusted.

**Danny's POV**

Sam's pale face turned a small shade of green after Shadow said that.

"Sorry, but I'm not lesbian!" she said.

"What?" I couldn't see Shadows face, but I could tell she was confused.

"I'm serious!"

"No, what does that mean?"

Sam sighed. "Why must I explain this? Ok, it's when two girls fall in love."

"That wasn't so hard!" I said, and she glared at me. Shadow was suddenly furious.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY I'M A GIRL!!!!" she –I mean- _he_ screamed.

"Well, it's kinda obvious!" Cathy said. Shadow suddenly looked past us and disappeared.

"Stupid Danny. Steeling my-" muttered a familiar voice.

Jeremy came around the corner and spotted Cathy.

"Cathy!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cathy screamed as we all changed out of our suits.

"Hey! Prince Smarty Pants! Just leave her alone. Can't you see she doesn't like you?"

"_You!!!_" He glared at me.

"Yes, it's me." I replied, just to annoy him.

"You stole my girlfriend!" he said. Awww, snap! Did Wendy talk to him? I looked at Cathy. Her eyes widened.

"Uhhh . . . Danny, can I talk to you a sec?" she asked.

"Sure." We walked over to a tree.

"Ok, so . . . Jeremy wanted to go to a party with me tonight but I said I was already going with someone and I said you." She looked up at me innocently.

"Well that's fine, cuz . . ." dangit! How do I explain to her that I don't like Wendy?

"What?"

I sighed. "Wendy asked me to go with her, but actually . . . I don't like her. I think she's a brat. So I did the same thing and said you." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Jeremy ruined the moment.


	6. In his Arms Forever

**A/N: I wanna make a shout out to Aquana12! You've been a really great friend!!! Enjoy! Luv ya all**

**~Taylor-365**

In his arms forever

"Cathy! I can't believe you're cheating on me!" said Jeremy.

"_What?!_ I was never with you!"

"But you will be!"

Danny broke in. "Will you just go away?!" he said impatiently.

"Gladly!" just as Jeremy left, Mark happily skipped over.

**Danny's POV**

Ohh, what _now_?

"Hi Sam!" Mark said, coming to a stop right in front of her.

"Uhhh . . . hi?" what did he want with Sam? She was already in danger.

"Wendi told me something about you."

"That's great." She said, bored. We began to walk back to the clubhouse, but mark followed.

"She said that you were in love with me!" WHAT?!?!?!

**Sam's POV**

I stopped dead in my tracks. So did Chris.

"_What?_"

"No need to be afraid my dear-"

"That's not true!!!" how could Wendi say that?

"Don't worry! I love you too!" now _that_ was a lot worse!

"It's not true! I'm in love with someone else!" he looked suspicious.

"And who might that be?" Oops! I'm not supposed to say anything! Cathy might say it's a violation code or something!

"Uhhh . . . well . . ."

"Ha! Exactly! So will you be my girlfriend and go to the party with me?!" suddenly, our v-coms beeped.

"Gotta Go!" and we ran off.

"See You There!" he called after me.

_**At the Clubhouse.**_

"Did she come back?" I asked.

"Uh, no. I . . . 'Accidently' pushed a button on my v-com . . ." said Cathy.

"Thanks!" I gave her a hug.

"Hey guys," said Chris, "We got an e-mail from Shadow."

"And e-mail?" said Danny, as we all walked over to the computer.

"It's about the party." I said, then Cathy read it out loud.  
"_Dear MBC,  
If you want any chance of saving Sam, you must recreate your band and play music tonight at the Party. You don't need to have the same positions, and you can add people to the band, just not get rid of anybody. I'll be there, but not where anybody can see me. In the Shadows.  
Shadow_"

"That is the weirdest way to save a person." commented Danny.

"But what do we do? What songs do we play, what positions do we have, how do we work this out?" wondered Chris.

"Well, I know someone who's _really _good at guitar . . ." suggested Cathy.

"Who is it and how good are they?" asked Chris.

"Well . . . it's Taylor, from science. She can play the Guitar solo from Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold without messing up."

"Whoa." I was amazed! Danny looked confused.

"How does that solo go again?" he asked. Chris used his music finder and skipped to the solo. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow! But what if she wants to know why we need her?" asked Danny.

"Oh, don't worry, she's an alien too." Cathy said.

"Cool, what type?"

"I don't know . . . we can ask her. I call her." Cathy walked to the other side of the room and took out her cell phone.

**A/N: Taylor is Nossida's girlfriend, and they came back to earth from the Galactic authorities and now they're staying at Singletown Hotel and going to Singletown Middle School. It's all in **After the 'Almost' End of Everything

**Danny's POV**

So we met Taylor at the school and she had her guitar with her. Electric. Cool.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi! So we were wondering if you could play your guitar at the party tonight." Said Cathy. I was still really ticked at Jeremy for ruining the moment.

"Sure, why is that?" Taylor agreed. We explained the whole Shadow thing to her.

"So, you really _can_ play Afterlife?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yup!" she said proudly. Cathy clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yay! Thank You!!!!" she said.

"No problem!" suddenly, Taylor was deep in thougt.

**Normal POV**

_Where are you?_

_**Uhhh . . . at the school. Why?**_

_Wait!-no, no, no!_

_**What? OHhhhh!**_

(**A/N:Nossida and Taylor can talk telepathically-Taylor's Power-**_Taylor _~ _** Nossida**_**)**

Nossida walked around the corner of the building and was suddenly standing next to Taylor. She looked up at him.

"That's why." she said quietly. Danny and Cathy glared at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" growled Cathy.

"I . . . uhm . . . was looking for Taylor . . ." he said.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"There really is no answer for that." said Taylor.

**Taylor's POV**

Ok, I know this sounds cheesy, we can't explain to them that we're in love. And that I'm on the run.

"Uhh . . . ok then! We'll meet you at six . . . backstage . . . yeah . . . let's go!" Sam pushed Danny and Cathy back towards their clubhouse thing. Once they were gone, I turned to Nossida.

"What are you doing for them?" he asked.

"Playing my guitar at the party. Can you search in the forest for any unmorphed aliens?" I asked.

"Yeah."

**Sam's POV**

"I'm gonna go for a walk . . ." I said going outside. Why was I wanted so badly? I'm in love with Chris, Shadow wants to breed with me . . . AWWW! GROSSS!!! NOW I GET IT!!!! He wants . . . . kids . . . anyway, Mark thinks we're in love-

"Sam!" great . . . here he comes now. He walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. I was still pretty weak, and he had a firm grip, so I couldn't get loose.

"Hey!"I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away. "Let me go!"

"I know this is quick, but that's the way I like it." He said, his face getting closer to mine. Then, an idea came to my mind and took action in a millisecond. I slipped down under his arms and began to run.

"Come back!" he yelled, coming after me. My house was just around the corner and I had a key in my pocket. Just 100 feet ahead. . . 90 . . .80 . . . 70 . . . 60 . . .40 . . . .20 . . . I'm here! I dashed inside and locked the door. I sat with my back against it and began to cry with my face in my hands.

A half hour later, Chris called. I calmed down, but tears kept streaming from my eyes like a water fall.

"H-Hello?"

"Sam? It's Chris, where are you?" he asked.

"At home crying." I said simply.

"Why? What happened?"

"Mark . . . he tried . . . he-I'll be in my room!" I began to sob.

"I'll be there in a minute!" he said and I hung up. I walked up the stairs into my room and sat on my bed. About 5 minutes later, Chris walked in. He looked at me with concern.

"What did he do to you?" his voice was a whisper. He sat down next to me and took me in his arms. I wanted to stay like this forever.


	7. Open Door

**A/N: This Chap is Danny/Cathy!!!! Yup . . . ENJOY!!! Luv Ya**

**~Taylor365**

Open Door

The clock was ticking away till the party and Cathy had began to stare at the clubhouse door with a scared look on her face.

"You okay Cathy?" asked Danny.

"W-What if she comes and attacks us?" she said

"She won't . . ."

"Are you sure?"

"90% sure."

"That's not 100 though . . ."

"Look, even if she did, 'The Danny' will protect you." She smiled.

"Thanks" suddenly, Jeremy burst in.

"I _MUST_ HAVE YOU BACK!!!" he screeched. Luckily, the clubhouse was powered down.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Cathy screamed and held onto Danny.

"Oh, it's _you_." She let go, blushing.

"Yes! It is your Knight in shining armor! So, by the power vested in me-"

"Dude," Danny interrupted, "There _is_ no power vested in you."

"Well . . ." he took Cathy's hand and began to pull her out the door.

"Hey!" Danny took her by the waist and pulled her back. Suddenly, Jeremy's text messenger beeped. He let go and Cathy and Danny flew back against the couch, Cathy just barely pressed up on Danny.

"Well, I best be going. But everyone knows that you're playing your band at the party tonight, and I'll be there!" he said without turning around to look at them. Then, he left.

Danny looked at the position that they were in and blushed. He put an arm around her. She smiled and they automatically leaned in, like some force was pulling them. They closed their eyes and their lips met. Their door had been open for so long, and now they had walked through it. Danny's v-com went off. Time for the party.

**A/N: I'm sorry that was so short!!!**


	8. PARTY!

**A/N: It's PARTY TIME!!!! LOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG CHAP!!!**

Party

**Taylor's POV**

I was just finishing up putting decorations on the stage when the MBC arrived. Danny and Cathy seemed somewhat mad at me. I hope they don't bring _him_ up. (I'm not talking about Edward Cullen)

"So, do you guys know who's doing what?" I asked.

"Yeah . . . we made it fair . . ." Sam said.

"Ok . . . _what?_" I was getting annoyed.

"Why are you friends with Nossida?" asked Cathy.

I sighed. "So many answers to that question. . . ."

"Really?"

"No, there's only two."

"What are they?" Danny said.

"One- cuz I can be." I decided to stop there.

"What's two?" asked Chris about ten seconds later. I guess he was just curious.

"Becausewe'reinlove . . ." I muttered. They looked confused. Apparently they didn't understand. Good. "Hey!" I said "People are here . . . yeah . . . we better get ready." The sun was just setting and people were already requesting songs. We began to play the first song when it was dark.

**Normal POV**

Cathy sang the first song, and Taylor and Chris played the guitar while Sam did bass and backup singing and Danny did drums. Cathy nervously took the microphone. This song was perfect for her and Danny.

"_Oh, Yeah  
I see you standing by your locker all day  
I wanna say 'hey'  
But boy I'm too shy to break the ice  
I know you know a lot of my friends  
I heard this from them  
Your not only fine you're so nice_

(They can see that)  
Because of you I've got it so bad  
I wonder if you know  
(you're the one boy)  
But I need help with my approach boy

If only you could step in my shoes  
You'd know how I feel  
You'd know that I'm good for you  
If only you could step in my shoes  
Baby you'd see what I mean  
And let me just make a move  
If only you could step in my shoes

Step in my shoes  
Step in baby yeah  
Step, step in baby  
Step in my shoes  
Step in baby yeah  
Step, step in baby

Sometimes i think you're looking over at me  
Like I'm what you need  
But maybe it's all in my mind  
I wish that I could give you a call {give you a call}  
Confessing it all  
And one of these days I just might

(Get your number)  
get your number  
But for now I'll have to wonder

If only you could step in my shoes  
You'd know how I feel  
You'd know that I'm good for you  
If only you could step in my shoes  
Baby you'd see what I mean  
And let me just make a move  
If only you could step in my shoes

Step in my shoes  
Step in baby yeah  
Step, step in baby  
Step in my shoes  
Step in baby yeah  
Step, step in baby

What would it be like  
If you were  
Walking right by  
If I fessed up  
Said "what's up"  
Would I get a reply?  
If you knew what I knew  
I bet that you would smile  
You'd see it through my eyes

If only you could step in my shoes  
Step, step in my shoes  
Baby I'm so into you  
Step, step in my shoes

If only you could step in my shoes  
You'd know how I feel  
You'd know that I'm good for you  
If only you could step in my shoes  
Baby you'd see what I mean  
And let me just make a move  
If only you could step in my shoes

Step in my shoes  
Step in baby yeah  
Step, step in baby  
Step in my shoes  
Step in baby yeah  
Step, step in baby

Step in my shoes  
Step in baby yeah  
Step, step in baby  
Step in my shoes  
Step in baby yeah  
Step, step in baby"

People cheered and Cathy sighed in relief.

**Cathy's POV**

I honestly thought I sucked! But they loved it! Danny got to sing next. The song was called Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects. I took over drums and Chris did backup singing. Danny was really good!

"_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know"

**Danny's POV**

I _really _don't like singing, but Cathy seemed to like it! She happily clapped as Taylor told us the next song. Sam got to sing this one. People had stopped requesting songs, which is good cuz' we . . . more like Sam had convinced him to sing Forever by Chris Brown. But the bad part was that Rowlins said we had to dance to it. So I took over Bass and before we started, I took my chance.

"Taylor?"

**Taylor's POV**

I hope he doesn't ask me out . . .

"Yup?"

"What type of alien are you?" Dangit! That's even worse!

"Uhhh . . ."

_**I found a note.**_

_To who?_

_**MBC**_

_Oh. Danny just asked me what type of alien I am!_

'_**Good thing the song is starting!' *Wink*Wink***_

"I'll tell you after . . . if I remember." I told him. Sam began to sing.

"_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone that we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Everytime you come around  
O Oh O Oh_

So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I know  
Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't Be With Or Without You  
O Oh O Oh

So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I know  
Cause here we go go go again

And Again (And Again)  
And Again (And Again)  
And Again

I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
O Oh O Oh  
O Oh O Oh

So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I know  
Cause here we go go  
Here we go again  
Here we go again

Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again

Again again again and again and again  
And again and again and again"

**Sam's POV**

My song ended and I was surprised that my voice wasn't hoarse at all. So now Chris had to sing Forever and we had to dance to it. We had _finally_ mastered the dance moved from the music video. Mainly the parts with the group that look _really_ hard. We were all wearing white t-shirts, black sweatshirts, Jeans, and black converse. Kinda like the outfits from the video. Since we had to dance, we just played the instrumental version. **(A/N: I'm sorry, I'm being waayy to descriptive!) **Danny sang backup.

"_1, 2, 3, 4!_

Hey! Hey!  
Forever  
Hey! Hey!  
Forever

It's you and me  
Moving at the speed of light into eternity  
Tonight is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy

Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music  
Around you, around you

I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there  
So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready?  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me

It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
'Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun

And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)

Ever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Feels like were on another level  
Feels like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I

All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby, feel the beat inside

I'm driving, you could take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh  
It's like now

It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
'Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun

And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)

Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor

It's a long way down, we so high off the ground  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying

What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters, you love me  
And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl

Faaaaaall woah . . .woah . . .  
Yeah yeah, I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall  
Woah, woah . . . yeah, yeah . . .yeah, yeah  


_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me you and the dance floor  
'Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun_

And dance forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever  
(Forever)

Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever-ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah  
Forever-ever-ever-ever  
Forever-ever oh"

The stage went dark and Taylor whispered something in my ear.

"Mark alert! Mark alert!"


	9. Tears

**A/N: I shall continue now! Warning! This is a SAD Chap!!!**

Tears

**Sam's POV**

Uh oh! What do I do?

"Hey Danny," said Chris.

"Yeah?"

"I bet Mark could run faster than you . . ."

"What? You know he can't!"

"Prove it!"

"Mark! Challenge you to a race!"

"You are so on!" They ran off.

"Ooh! I'll go see who wins!" said Cathy. She ran off too.

"Thanks Chris." I hugged him.

_**Next Day**_

I walked into the club house the next morning. We didn't have much to do today. . . I sat down. Maybe we could do something fun . . . like go to the movies. Or Chris and I could try to make some new gadgets. I know that sounds boring, but it's pretty fun!

Suddenly, Cathy came in crying. I stood up.

"What's wrong, Cath?" I asked

"Y-y-you d-didn't hear about i-it, d-did you?" she sobbed.

"What?" What had happened? Suddenly, Danny walked in, tears streaming down his face. This must have been _Bad_. Danny only cries when he's laughing to hard. Cathy put her face in her hands and began to bawl.

"What happened?!" Danny looked up at me. He sighed.

"Do you _really _want to know?"

"Yes! Where's Chris?" that question came out of nowhere.

"That's the problem." He said. They couldn't find him?

"Uhh . . . we'll find him eventually . . ." I tried.

"No, no. We know where he is." He said.

"Then why won't you tell me?!" I said, getting frustrated. Small tears began to fall from my eyes.

"HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!!!" Cathy burst out. "HE GOT IN A CAR CRASH!!!" The small tears turned into waterfalls.

"We don't know if he survived or not." Danny said. "They won't let us see him." I sat down where I was and put my head in between my knees and cried.


	10. Songs and Hospital Beds pt1

**A/N: Sorry I left u hanging like that. This 1s sad 2. DAMN!!! I HAVE HICUPS!!! I HATE HICUPS!!! . . .sorry. Luv ya all!**

**~Taylor-365**

Songs and Hospital Beds Pt.1

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't breathe anymore. The air wasn't pure enough. I was so unsure about everything. I was doubtful. I couldn't think strait. Somehow everything connected to _him_. **(A/N: once again, **_**not**_** Edward Cullen. XD) **Like the song I had stuck in my head. Science class. Heck! Even the grass! And Taylor!

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

The song connected cuz' well . . . it's called No Air by Jordan Sparks. So that obviously makes sense.

_  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_Science in many ways 1) Chris was AMAZING at science. 2) Mr. Fusster was talking about how aliens don't exist and Chris would always laugh at it. 3) Nearly every time we had partners I was with Chris, but now I was with Cathy.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

The grass . . . because it's green and when Elton was the replacement for Cathy, his suit was green and Chris and I where the ones who found out that he was substituting.

No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

And Taylor, because she's friends with Nossida, which leads to Elton again.

_  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
you took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care  
_

We've had 3 small aliens since the accident and for all of them, I hardly even paid attention.

_  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe  
_

Because Chris and I always have Science together, every time I get out of English, I expect to see him. But he's not there. Same with lunch.

_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

It's been five days and I've heard nothing about him. Neither had Mr. Smith. I've been totally mesmerized since Cathy told me what happened. I'm always staring off into space.

_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Why can't I even know if he's alive?!

**Chris's POV**

**(A/N: OH MY GOSH HE'S ALIVE!!! I WISH SAM KNEW!!! IS HE IN COMA? HOW DID HE GET IN A CAR CRASH ANY WAY?! DID ANYONE ELSE GET HURT? OR MYBE EVEN DIE?! I'm just playin' with ya. But u hav 2 wait till next time cuz this is Part 1! Dndt worry it'll be up soon!)**


	11. Songs and Hospital Beds pt2

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm being sooo mean! But here's the chap that you've been waiting 4! I surprised myself. I can't imagine Chris in a hospital . . . ENJOY!!!**

**~Taylor-365**

Songs and Hospital Beds Pt2

**Chris's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? I was laying in a bed with white sheets and the room around me was dark. There was a chair beside me but no one was in it. I looked to the other side of me. There was an IV connected to my arm and it was attached to a monitor. Next to it I saw a screen with a 97 in the corner and in the middle it was recording my heart beat.

For some reason I was still wearing my normal clothes. Apparently I was in a Hospital. Suddenly, I remembered what happened.

_~Flashback~_

"_Chris, I'm going to the store. Could you tag along?" asked my mom._

"_Sure." We got in the car and just like any other time, we got there safely. I took off on my own like I normally did and went to the computer section. I looked around and there wasn't much there. So I went to the sea-food area and looked at the lobsters. They were still alive in a tank, but all the other fish were dead._

_I looked at what types they had and named them all in my head. What? I'm bored! Gross! They had squid!_

_After looking around, I met my mom at the car. All she had bout was some bread . . . . I guess we're running low._

_On the way back, we stopped at an intersection. All the cars had passed through and the light turned green. As we began to go, I looked out the window and a truck was nearing us . . . it wasn't slowing down. It sped up! And soon enough, the last thing I saw were headlights._

_~End Of Flashback~_

My v-com beebed. It was another e-mail from Shadow.

_Chris,_

_My plan has obviously worked. You are in the hospital, and can't do anything to help your team. So Try to figure out this riddle:_

_Inventing a new plan._

_Very sure it'll work._

_Even more sure I'll win._

_Going to defeat the MBC._

_Obviously get my mate._

_Tomorrow night is the night._

_Yes! You are too weak._

_On the job is Danny and Cathy._

_U will never find me._

_Revenge is partly the reason._

_Great! It's going well so far._

_In time she will be mine._

_Revenge for all the aliens you've busted._

_Let's continue, shall we?_

_Four has turned into two._

_Right now you are so confused._

_In time you will all be dead._

_Even more joy to the galaxies._

_Not done yet! One more._

_Doomed._

_-Shadow_

That didn't make sence. Well, it did because he just told me his plan. Sort of. But how is that a riddle? I sent back another e-mail.

_Shadow,_

_I'm confused. How is that a riddle? You pretty much just told me your plan._

_-Chris_

While I waited for a reply, a song came on the radio that explained how I felt about Sam.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air  
No air, no air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

At least I could actually breathe. But without her, it was hard to. Beep! Beep! I opened my v-com once more.

_Chris,_

_Take the first letter of every line and turn it into a sentence._

_-Shadow_

Alright then. I took the pad of paper and the pen from the side table and opened up the first e-mail.

_Ive . . .got . . .your . . . . girlfriend_. I gasped. SAM! Suddenly, the nurse came in.

"You are able to go home once I remove your IV. But your parents have to stay a week longer. Do you have someone to watch after you?" she asked as she removed my IV.

"Yeah." I lied I'm just glad I could save Sam now!


	12. Innocent

**A/N: I'm FINALLY updating!!! Thnx to my reviewers:Aquana12, crazydolly66, Luna La Pond, Katie Minnie, Jiing, XiAoLiNgAl, cathyrulez3000, IHKF, paolaruiz, IgnoranceIsYourNewBestFriend, puppy1843e, Isabella Kelly, SamRox20, C-Shell12203, fanfictionmakermachine, StarViky, and all ****Anonymous reviewers. **_**WHOA!**_** Das a lot o' peoples . . . This is the main chap . . . I guess. NOT LAST!!! ENJOY!**

**~Taylor-365**

Innocent Blood

**Sam's POV**

I was lying in bed, after crying myself to sleep about Chris. Like every other night since the accident. I woke up suddenly. I looked around. Had something shocked me? *sigh* stop it Sam, You just woke up from nothing. I yawned. Something didn't feel right. I felt like someone was watching me. Or someth-

"AHHH!-"Shadow covered my mouth.

"Shhh! Come with me."

"No! Why would I?"

"Just _come_!"

"Hey-"he jumped out the window with me in his strong arms. And no-that wasn't a compliment.

**Chris's POV**

I remembered that all of our v-coms had a homing device. So right now I was tracking it. Wherever it was, so was Sam. Suddenly, I ran into a wall.

"Whoa!" I looked up to see a big mansion. It looked haunted. I laughed to myself. Haunted Mansion. I liked that movie. The one with Eddie Murphy . . . he's a good actor . . . HEY!!! Come back to earth Chris! The 'Haunted Mansion' disappeared then reappeared. Then it was gone again. And it's back. And gone. And-

**Taylor's POV**

"Dang it! I forgot to give Chris that note from the party!!!" I remembered.

"At least they don't need it any more . . ." said Nossida.

"True . . ." the note had said '_Watch Out, Chris_' but it was a little late for that.

"At least he's alive." He said

"Yeah. But now Shadow has Sam."

"How do you know?" I looked at him.

"Ohh . . . he, he. Right." I guess he forgot I could read minds. . . . For a second there, I forgot too.

"I wish I could help, but they're mad at me. Well, at least Danny and Cathy."

"Why?"

"Cuz' I'm friends with you." He frowned. I smiled at him.

"I like you." I said, and then hugged him.

**Sam's POV**

"Argh!" he yelled to himself as he continuously pulled a lever and looked out the window.

"Just leave it!" I said. "They'll never find me!" I hope they find me!

"True . . . ." he agreed. "So . . . ." I guess he didn't know what to do.

"Just get it over with!" I said getting impatient.

"Come here!"

"I wouldn't if I could!" I referred to the ropes around me. He untied me. Then, he brought a knife to my fore arm.

"I hope you get killed by a drunk octivore!"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled

"SHUT DON'T GO UP!" I yelled back.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you!" he lead me into a big library. It was dark, and I could see through the huge windows that there was lightning and rain.

**Cathy's POV**

We walked through the dark hallways of the Mansion and I could see spider webs every were.

"D-Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"What does the a-scanner say?"

"We're getting closer. Are you ok?"

"Ha! I'm totally fine! Ha, ha . . .ha. No, I'm not." He put an arm around me, and I instantly felt better.

"As long as The Danny's here, you'll be fine!"

"You said that in the club house, right before Jeremy came in."

"I did?"

"Yup!"

**Chris's POV**

AHA! I found the library! . . . yeah . . . I opened the door to see Sam and Shadow. He had a knife to her arm. The door was only cracked, so they didn't see me. Shadow walked around Sam and stood behind her. He began to lean forward.

"HEY!!!" he jumped and tumbled back.

"What?!"

"*Sigh* Why can't you just find another 'mate'?"

"Because I like you."

"Well I already have a mate! And it's not you!"

"Then who is it?" I walked into the room.

"Me."

"Yes! Chris! Wait-Chris?!"

**Danny's POV**

We continued to walk as the a-scanner started beebing and I heard something above me.

"Hey Cath, did you-"

"DAAAAAANNNYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"

"CATHY?!" I spun around and she was gone.

"You want your girlfriend back? Come and get her!" the door at the end of the hallway opened suddenly, and I immedietly ran into the room. The leader of the Flying Dutchmen **(A/N: Is tht what they were called?) **was holding Cathy.

"PUT HER DOWN!"

"You have to do something for me first."

"Fine! I'll do anything!"

"_Anything_?"

" . . .Well it depends."

"Would you kill her?"

"_What?_ Of Course not! I would never do that!"

"How about-"

"Just get to the point!" I said, getting frustrated.

"Give me your gun." Ha! I brought my extra! I tossed it to him.

"Bye!" he walked towards the other door with the others. And Cathy.

"Hey!" I shot at him. The drummer shot back. I turned it into an electro bubble. I quickly got the drummer and the other one and vaccuvated them.

"That was easy."

"Not for long!" he dropped Cathy and shot at me. Luckily, I dodged it just in time. I shot back at him, and he pointed the gun at Cathy, who was sitting on the floor, a little dazed. She looked up and gasped. He suddenly shot at me again, and it hit my side. **(A/N: Sorry! I suck at fighting parts!)**

"Ow!!! Why are you even working for Shadow?"

"Cuz' I'm getting payed."

"Well he's probably done what he needs to do, so just collect your stupid pay later!" he sighed.

"Ok!" he ran off.

"Wow he's gullible. Danny, are you okay?" said Cathy. She ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I love you Danny." She whispered.

"I love you too."

**Sam's POV**

Oh My GOD! He's alive!

"Chris!!!"

"GET BACK!!!" Shadow yelled. He was sooo close to cutting into my arm!

"Just leave her alone and find someone else!"

"I don't want to! Haven't we established that?"

"We shouldn't have . . ." Chris was taking small steps forward, but Shadow didn't notice.

"Well I'm just glad I didn't get taken to another planet . . ." I said.

"That's great. I bet your friends Danny and Cathy are already finished by now." Shadow said.

"What did you do to them?"

"That band . . . whatever they were called got rid of them. For me." I frowned.

**Normal POV**

Chris had gotten a lot closer to Sam.

"Hey! Weren't you over there?" Shadow said suddenly.

"Uh-NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sam dropped to the floor, a large, deep gash in her arm. She screamed in pain. Slowly, her face turned white.

"Chris . . ."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ya so im finally updating. Wow I feel so dull. I havn't watched this show 4 months.**

Happy Ending

"You'll pay for that!!!" Chris yelled, blasting Shadow. He simply dodged them, and yawned.

"Wow, you guys are WEAK!" he said. Cathy and Danny ran into the room. Danny put an electro bubble around Shadow while Cathy aided Sam.

"Chris-She's losing blood fast!" Cathy said.

"Hang on Sam!"

**I feel bad. U guy want it to end but I really don't want to finish this. What should I do?**


	14. Last Chapter

**A/N: Yes, i am finishing it! I feel so bad for not wanting to b4! So HERE WE GO!**

"Crap! I forgot you had that!" said Shadow.

"Chris, can you vaccuvate and electro bubble?" asked Danny.

"Yup!" Chris finally did what he has been wanting to do for a long time.

"You can't do this! I've been winning for so long! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Chris caught the container that held Shadow, then ran to Sam's aid. The had passed out from so much blood loss.

"We have to get help, quick!" said Cathy.

**Sam's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find that i was in a hospital. Chris was sitting in the chair next to me.

"What happened?" i asked as a nurse came in.

"You were volunteering to work at the homeless thing and while you were cooking, aknife fell fronm the cabnet and cut your arm." He winked at me.

"Oh, Right." The nurse left. I looked down. My v-com was back on my wrist. I smiled.

"What about shadow?"

"Gone" He then leaned over and kissed me softly.

* * *

**A/N: Haha stupid ending. and short. But at least it ended. and danny and cathy already kissed. ;)**


End file.
